


i'm a big girl now

by taiwanprincess



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friendship, sanaconda, satzu - Freeform, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiwanprincess/pseuds/taiwanprincess
Summary: Sana sees Tzuyu as little more than a kid.Tzuyu wants to change that.





	i'm a big girl now

I’m not a kid, Tzuyu thought, frustrated, staring at the back of Sana’s head from behind her in the minivan. 

Earlier that evening, they’d been at a fan meeting. Tzuyu had, seeing Sana alone, for once, crept up behind her and slid her arms around the older girl’s waist, hooking her fingers lightly together by Sana’s stomach. Sana hadn’t reacted much – it was pretty standard fanservice.  
She’d thrown her head back onto Tzuyu’s collarbone as she laughed, sending butterflies ricocheting around Tzuyu’s stomach. The fans had cooed, and the sound of cameras clicking had filled the hall in which the meet was taking place. But, Tzuyu’s deep pleasure didn’t come from that.  
Sana placed her own soft hands over the younger girls, rubbing her thumb almost absently over the back of Tzuyu’s hands. 

‘Everyone thinks that Tzuyu’s so cold-hearted!’ Sana had giggled. ‘But she’s really a clingy kid at heart…’

Tzuyu had grinned, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

It wasn’t the first time Sana had dismissed her affections, either. It happened all the time, especially in the dorms. The older girl was right, Tzuyu did come off as cold or stiff with how little she usually cared for physical affection off camera. After finally placing a finger on what she felt for Sana, she’d made an effort to sit next to her whenever they had a movie night. Maybe try and cuddle with her under a blanket, or casually rest a head on her shoulder. Because when she was with Sana, skinship was the best thing in the world.  
It usually ended up in Sana making a comment about how sleepy she was, which would lead to either Jihyo or Nayeon sending her to bed early. Mission: failed. 

Kid? She thought, offended, once again. She sunk further back into her leather seat and sighed, picking at a loose thread near the crook of her knee. How could Sana be so oblivious?

‘Oh, what’s got miss grumpy in a huff over here?’ Dahyun teased. Tzuyu had forgotten she was sitting there, and dropped her chin to her chest in embarrassment. She pulled at the thread further.

‘No, don’t clam up on me,’ Dahyun exclaimed despairingly, placing a dramatic hand over her heart. She twisted to face Tzuyu, propping her head up on the back of the seat with an elbow. ‘Ah, you wound me with your coldness, Tzuyu, you really do… C’mon. Tell your favourite unnie what’s got you in a huff.’

Tzuyu blanched and huddled further into her coat.

‘Tzuyu-ah…’

Dahyun grasped a lock of the younger girl’s chestnut hair and tickled her cheek with it. 

‘Tzuyu-ah…’

‘Okay, okay,’ Tzuyu sighed, sitting up straight and batting the offending object away from her face. Dahyun grinned triumphantly and wiggled into a normal position. 

‘So, what’s up?’  
Tzuyu bit her lip nervously and fixed her gaze on the bottom of the seat in front of her.

‘Dahyun unnie… do you think of me as a kid?’  
After a few silent moments, she risked a glance at the older girl’s eyes. Instead of a pitying look or a laugh like she might expect, she saw a frown.

‘Why do you ask?’ she enquired slowly, after a while. ‘Has there been comments online? Did someone say something to you at school? It must have been something big to get you like this.’

‘No…’ Tzuyu pulled the thread clean out the seat with her worrying, and ran her hands across the denim of her thighs, instead. ‘It’s-’ She risked a glance at the girl in front, who’s bright laugh was currently filling the bus, her head resting on Momo’s shoulder. ‘–Sana unnie.’

‘Sana unnie isn’t the type to say anything mean like that…’ disagreed Dahyun.

‘No- no, she hasn’t said anything- well, she has, but it wasn’t mean-’ Tzuyu fumbled to explain and defend Sana at the same time. ‘She treats me like a child, and calls me one, too. It’s not in a mean way, but I really don’t like it.’

‘I don’t think you’re a kid, Tzuyu,’ Dahyun said firmly. ‘But that’s mostly because I’ve seen how you are at school. I know… it doesn’t really make sense, but I really see how serious you are there, and towards your education. Maybe Sana unnie doesn’t see that. Also… the thing with China really made you grow up and responsible. If she doesn’t realise that, maybe she doesn’t want to see.’ Once again, Tzuyu appreciated how caring and serious Dahyun could be, despite her goofy stage persona. Though the memory of the Taiwan controversy stung. As did ‘maybe she doesn’t want to see’?

She threw her head back and groaned, drawing the attention of several of the other members. Not Sana, of course. When had Sana ever had the time of day for me.

‘I try everything,’ Tzuyu moaned, burying her face in her hands. ‘She doesn’t realise when I try and be close to her. I’m not a kid.’

Dahyun snorted. ‘Well, the first thing you can do to be mature is stop the tantrum right there, young lady.’

Tzuyu glared through her fingers.

‘Second of all, ‘being close to Sana’? Tzuyu, you have got to step up your game. Be close to her in a mature way, not just being cuddly. It makes you seem clingy. She probably thinks you need help with something but are too afraid to ask.’

‘So… how do I… show her… maturely?’ Tzuyu asked awkwardly, once again burying herself into her coat to hide the light blush on her cheeks. Dahyun giggled. 

‘I don’t know. Think about what you’re comfortable with, and what Sana would like. Once things for certain: don’t ask Bambam,’ Tzuyu grinned at the statement, agreeing. Their ‘womanizer’ sunbae was not the best place to turn. ‘Or Jackson. Or Yugyeom and Youngaje. You know what, just steer clear of GOT7, okay?’

Tzuyu nodded, sitting up straight, and saluting for extra emphasis. Dahyun returned it, and Tzuyu’s brain cogs began turning.

-

A few days later, and Sana was in the unnies’ bedroom, alone, clearing up her section of the wardrobe. It had been slightly messy for a while, and she’d been meaning to clean it up, but had been too busy. After several hours of sorting, folding, and cleaning, she was finally replacing the last few items of clothing.  
With her hands occupied, her mind had plenty of time to wander. She thought back to Tzuyu, and how odd she’d been acting the past week or so. First, she was unusually clingy, but not with the other girls – just her. Sana had begun to think something was wrong. And tired… she kept falling asleep on her during movie nights. She must have been tired – the Tzuyu she knew would never curl up with her consciously. The past few days she’d returned to her cold state, but even more stiff that before. Had she been avoiding Sana?

‘Sana unnie?’

Oh, think of the devil. Sana turned towards the door, and there was Tzuyu, hovering in the doorway. Her chestnut hair hung in gentle waves, framing her face. She was wearing a baggy, V-neck jumper and skinny jeans that complimented her model-like proportions. Sana was reminded of the first time she had met Tzuyu, had been blown away by her beauty even at her early age. 

‘Yes, Tzuyu-ah?’ Sana folded and packed the last shirt, closing the wardrobe door behind her. She picked up a basket she’d been using and deposited it on a stack by the door, ending up next to Tzuyu. She craned her neck slightly to look the maknae in the eye.

Tzuyu swallowed, with Sana being this close. She could smell her familiar fruity perfume, and had she done something with her hair today?  
Taking a leap of faith, she took a step forward and eased the door shut behind her. She saw Sana’s gaze flick to the doorframe. 

‘Is something wrong?’ she asked. ‘You can talk to me about anything, Tzuyu-ah. You know you can come to any of us.’

But I only want you.

Tzuyu cleared her throat nervously and shifted where she stood. Her fists curled momentarily by her sides, then she folded them in front of herself.

‘Sana unnie,’ she began, willing her voice to be stable. ‘You know I’m not a kid, right?’  
The older girl’s brow creased in confusion for a second, before she threw her head back and laughed – a clear, pure sound that could cure world hunger, in Tzuyu’s opinion. 

‘Of course, Tzuyu. Why?’

‘Then why do you treat me like one?’ she asked. ‘You always push me away, accusing me of being clingy or sleepy when I try to hug you and cuddle with you like Dahyun unnie or Momo unnie does. You even treat Chaeyoung-ah differently to me.’

Sana hesitated for a moment, before mimicking Tzuyu’s pose and crossing her arms in front of her.

‘That’s just how I think of you, Tzuyu-ah. I’m sorry, but I wasn’t used to you being so clingy. I’ll try and change in the future.’

She made a move to open the door and leave, but, in one swift motion, Tzuyu stepped in front of the door and blocked her from leaving. Sana’s outstretched hand was grabbed by the younger girl.

‘Really, unnie? You want me to show you?’

‘Tzuyu-ah, what are you-’

Tzuyu pulled on Sana’s hand and stepped behind her, switching their positions. A gentle but firm hand on the Japanese girl’s shoulder had her backed into the door, framed and by Tzuyu’s arms and willowy body.

Both of their hearts were beating wildly. Tzuyu tried not to let it show, but she was just as nervous as Sana really was. The older girl was breathing more shallowly, her gaze transfixed on Tzuyu’s.

‘If you want me to stop, tell me to stop,’ Tzuyu breathed, her lips inches from Sana’s forehead. ‘Do you still think I’m a kid?’

Mustering all her courage, she didn’t wait for Sana’s answer. She leaned down, doing what’ she’d been dreaming about for months – capturing Sana’s lips in a kiss.  
She tasted like strawberries – her usual lip balm – but there was a hint of something completely Sana there, too. It wasn’t a sweet kiss – Tzuyu went straight in there with her tongue, taking control.

For a few heart-pounding moments, Sana didn’t respond. Then it was like she came to life. Her back arched against Tzuyu and her hand found the younger girl’s waist, barely slipping under the fabric and grazing the smooth skin underneath. Her lips moved back against Tzuyu’s.

It was everything Tzuyu had ever dreamed of, wanted, and more. But she wouldn’t let Sana get what she wanted straight away. Weeks of emotional agony had to repaid somehow. Tzuyu pulled away after only a few delicious seconds, and Sana found herself leaning forwards, chasing Tzuyu’s lips.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she grinned, stunned.

‘I think I might need a bit more persuading,’ she whispered.  
Tzuyu smirked and pressed a chaste kiss to Sana’s forehead.

‘That can be arranged,’ was all she said. And then she was gone, Sana staggering forward with the loss of her support. Her lips tingled with the memory of another’s. 

Am I a child, now, unnie?  
-  
In the living room, the girls saw the door click shut behind Tzuyu. They all knew Sana had been cleaning in there all afternoon, but didn’t think much of it.  
Soon after, though, there was a muffled noise, as though something – or someone – had been pressed forcefully against the wall. Eight heads swivelled around, staring at the door. 

Dahyun stayed watching the drama on the TV. She smirked, digging her hand once again into the bowl of snacks in her lap.

‘Are they okay?’ Nayeon asked, voicing the others’ thoughts out loud.

‘Oh, yes,’ Dahyun assured them. ‘More than fine.’


End file.
